


L'année prochaine

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [170]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, DFB-Pokal, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ante aide Niko après la défaite en finale de Pokal en 2017.





	L'année prochaine

L'année prochaine

  
Ante serra les dents quand il vit Niko en train de pleurer dans leur lit conjugal. Oh. Ils venaient à peine de finir une relation sexuelle, Ante avait peur de l'avoir blessé ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais il se souvint de la soirée qui était vraisemblablement la raison de cette tristesse : Ils venaient de perdre en finale de Pokal face à Dortmund 2-1, ils s'étaient battus mais ça n'avait pas suffit malheureusement... Même si Niko l'avait caché, Ante l'avait senti affecté par cette défaite, et il fallait bien que le barrage qui retenait toute sa peine se fissure pour laisser passer ses larmes. Ante le prit doucement dans ses bras en s'asseyant sur leur lit, posant la tête de Niko sur son épaule, ses mains frottant énergiquement son dos pour le réconforter, ses lèvres déposant des petits baisers pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

  
''Ça va aller Niko... Je suis là...''

''Ante... Je suis désolé... J'aurais voulu être plus fort pour gagner...''

''Hey Niko, ce n'est pas de ta faute, si quelqu'un doit assumer cette responsabilité c'est moi, j'aurais dû marquer une fois de plus pour au moins nous rapprocher de la victoire.''

''Tu avais l'air si triste tout à l'heure, je suis tellement désolé...''

''Niko... Ce qui compte c'est que je sois avec toi maintenant, on se fiche de la Pokal, l'important c'est juste toi et moi. Ma priorité est de te rendre heureux, c'est la seule victoire que je guette, alors s'il te plaît sèche tes larmes et souris pour moi, tu es plus mignon comme ça.'' Ante embrassa le lobe de l'oreille de Niko, ses mains le réconfortant toujours

''Ouais...'' Niko releva sa tête en essuyant ses larmes avec le revers de sa main

''L'année prochaine Niko, tu seras champion, je te le promets.'' Ante passa une main dans les cheveux de Niko, ses lèvres se posant sur celles de son entraîneur, Ante n'allait clairement pas le laisser déprimer, pas quand il devait agir.

  
Fin


End file.
